


Watch Out

by Ninebubble



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Kim Jongdae | Chen, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, Pining, Top Byun Baekhyun, Top Kim Minseok | Xiumin, minor Baeksoo, minor Chanhun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 18:51:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14700144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninebubble/pseuds/Ninebubble
Summary: There's a tense silence that they both savour before Jongdae slowly removes his hand and an even longer one before he whispers simply, never taking his eyes off Minseok, "Yes Sir."





	Watch Out

 *

 

 

 

They've been friends for a while now, but there's something about Minseok that can put Jongdae on edge, and for that reason he usually raises a subtle wall when he's around his hyung. He's not sure what it is exactly, but there's this sense that he has to be careful, and so he is.

Kyungsoo is the first to notice it, but that's not very surprising. Little happens that Kyungsoo doesn't notice, and it's after their first full rehearsal that the short vocalist pulls Jongdae aside to ask him.

"Do you dislike Minseok ?" He's not one to beat around the bush.

"What ? No, he's fine," answers Jongdae. "Why d'you ask ?"

"You seemed a little tense when he patted you on the back earlier."

"Oh." There's no point denying it. Those huge eyes will ferret the truth out of anyone, and they've known each other forever. Jongdae has no secrets for Kyungsoo. "I'm not sure why that was, but it's definitely not because I don't like him."

"Okay, but you'll tell me right ? We still have time to find another bassist and I want everyone in the band to get along well."

"It's fine, Soo. Anyway I don't think you'll find anyone as good as he is anytime soon. Keep him and don't worry about me, I'll sort myself out."

Kyungsoo gives him a long, searching look before finally nodding.

"Kyungsoo ? Can I talk to you ?" Calls Minseok right then. He comes a little closer and flashes a smile at Jongdae. "Sorry, I hope I'm not interrupting."

"No, we're done," answers Jongdae. He tries to return the smile but he's suddenly feeling queasy. It comes out a little forced.

The bassist seems to notice, and an air of worry passes over his face. "You ok ?"

"Yeah, yeah." Jongdae's not proud to admit to himself later that he totally ran away. Why, though ? What it is about Minseok that makes him so nervous ?

Over the next weeks, Kyungsoo organizes band dinners so that they can get to know each other. It's been a rocky road, as it usually is, and now that he's found everyone he wanted, he's doing his best to keep them together. He's the quiet sort of leader, which makes him no less effective. Chanyeol, the drummer, has been their friend since high school and they met Sehun, keyboard, not long before they found Minseok. Kyungsoo is the main vocalist and Jongdae is considered the guitarist even though he does almost as much vocal work as Kyungsoo. But he doesn't mind. He'd rather noodle on his acoustic guitar all day long. Belting out the notes that Kyungsoo hits gets tiring really quickly.

The thing is, Jongdae is usually a very chill guy. He takes everything in his stride, and there's not much that can rattle him. He's the one who made friends with Chanyeol initially, even when Kyungsoo wouldn't talk to him because he was "too loud". Jongdae figures that that's the side-effect of noticing everything : loud people are tiring. But he enjoyed the taller's company, and didn't pay attention to Kyungsoo's grumbling. Soon, Chanyeol's natural charm worked its magic and they've been inseparable ever since.

Jongdae just doesn't do complicated. Life's too short for that. So why is he this way with Minseok ? And why can't he figure it out ?

At the band dinners, he purposely sits as far away from him as he can. He'll talk to him in a general conversation but they haven't really had a one-on-one talk yet, even though he's had about a dozen with Sehun during which they've discussed everything from abandonment issues to favourite position during sex.

"How can you say anything but ON TOP ?" Yells Sehun in the crowded samgyeopsal place they usually go to.

"It depends on the person," insists Jongdae. They've had a lot to drink.

"What do you mean ?" Asks Minseok from across the table. There's a gleam in his eye that Jongdae can't understand. He'd probably clam up if he wasn't so drunk, but the alcohol helps him ignore how much faster his heart is beating.

"If it's a girl, I'd much rather have her on top," he says easily. Chanyeol and Sehun start laughing at this, even though it's not particularly funny, but Minseok's stare intensifies. Jongdae can't pull away from his eyes as he asks, much lower :

"What about if it's a guy ?"

They haven't talked about this openly yet. There's little doubt for Kyungsoo and Jongdae that Sehun is at least bi, from the way he's coming on to Chanyeol, but Minseok is much harder to read and Jongdae is private that way. He'd change the subject, normally. He should change it now.

"Then I wanna ride him," he whispers. There's no way Minseok heard him with the noise the others are making, and yet the bassist's eyes travel briefly down his body. They linger on his lips before returning to meet his gaze. Jongdae can't move. The air between them feels almost solid.

Then Minseok gives him his slightly lopsided grin and the tension breaks.

After that Jongdae decides that whatever it is, it doesn't matter. He can't really help being drawn in by his hyung's smile, and even though he still feels the need to be careful he gives in to his desire to get closer. From then on he ignores the temptation to run away whenever Minseok approaches him. He ignores the shivers and the queasy feeling he occasionally gets around him, and tries to be as normal as he can be. There's always something keeping him from opening up completely, but he does his best to treat Minseok like he does Sehun. He pushes himself to follow his own desire to seek him out and return his smiles. The bassist seems to notice. They start talking more and more often, and Jongdae finds him both a good listener and someone deep enough to share in his own existential questions. They're often last to leave the studio in the evenings because they've been talking for so long.

"Guys, I'm leaving. Lock the door when you go," calls Kyungsoo from the door one such day. They're on the couch, talking about family.

Minseok looks at his watch and jumps up. "Crap, I didn't see the time, I gotta go 'Dae."

"You have plans ?"

"I have a date," he answers, giving Jongdae his usual grin.

"Oh. Ok. Have fun."

The words are hollow, and Kyungsoo can hear it from the door. He waits. Minseok waves at them as he goes with an elastic step. Jongdae follows, much heavier. Kyungsoo locks the door and they walk out to the parking lot in silence. They stop in front of Jongdae's car, but he doesn't really see it.

"You ok ?"

"I feel weird."

"Do you, now."

Another long silence follows, and Kyungsoo's just about to lose his patience when Jongdae finally looks up.

"I gotta get laid, man."

 

 

**

 

 

When he wakes up the next morning, there's a warm, heavy body lying half on top of his own. He doesn't remember much from last night, but it was fun, judging by his headache. The ache in his ass is also very immediate proof of what exactly he got up to.

He tries to pry himself from under the stranger, but the movement only causes him to sigh and snuggle closer.

_This is a cuddler_ , thinks Jongdae as he cranes his neck back to catch a glimpse of his face. The guy has light brown hair that's baby soft to the touch. His nose is a little scrunched up which creates a cute contrast with his smudged eyeliner. Jongdae smiles. He's brought home much worse.

"Hey," he whispers. No answer. He gives him a little shake.

"Go away," mutters the stranger, nose scrunching up further.

"I'm trying," answers Jongdae with a laugh. This guy is just too cute, and his eyes fly open right then. They're tired but he can see a spark of mischief in there. He seems like fun.

"Did you just hiccup ?"

"No ..?"

"Is that your laughter ?"

Nonplussed, Jongdae nods. The guy gives him another look before turning over and mumbling, "Weirdo. Good thing you're cute."

This is too much. "I'm a weirdo ? Who sleeps on top of another person ?"

"I was cold," is the perfectly unabashed answer.

"What's your name, anyway ?"

This time, the stranger turns around and raises himself on his elbows. "You don't even remember my name ?" There's a slight squeal of outrage in his voice as he adds, "After everything we shared ? How could you do this to me ?"

Once again, Jongdae has no idea how to react. They stare at each for a minute before he finally mumbles, "... Sorry ?"

"I was just messing you, I got no clue what your name is either. I'm Baekhyun," he says with a grin, "How about you ?"

"Jongdae," he replies as they shake.

"Cool beans. Now can you get out of my bed ? I wanna sleep some more."

He flops back onto his stomach and burrows into the pillows with a happy sigh. Jongdae stays silent for a few more astonished seconds before he finally says :

"You're in my bed, dude."

They end up getting breakfast together, playful banter going strong even when Kyungsoo walks in and shoots them an odd look.

"Who's your cute-ass friend ?" Asks Baekhyun easily, giving the shorter a large grin.

"I'm Kyungsoo, and I pay the rent here."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Baekhyun. I fucked your friend last night," he adds as they shake hands. Jongdae chokes on his coffee.

"I heard," Kyungsoo answers dryly.

"Maybe I can stick around and help you with similar occupations," continues Baekhyun with a wink, leaning slightly forward. Jongdae almost laughs out loud. The guy obviously has no idea what he's getting into.

Kyungsoo's face darkens and he leans closer, reaching around to grab a handful of Baekhyun's ass. "Are you sure about that ?"

His expression of surprise is so evident, Jongdae laughs out loud. At this, the tension dissipates and Baekhyun turns with raised eyebrows as if nothing happened.

"Again with the hiccups ?"

"You do soung like you're hiccuping when you laugh, Dae," says Kyungsoo as he goes to pour himself some coffee.

"If you guys are going to gang up on me, I'm leaving," he answers easily. "I gotta have a shower anyway. I feel filthy."

"That's hardly surprising," calls Baekhyun with a laugh as he exits the room.

When he returns half an hour later, feeling much more human, he finds Baekhyun and Kyungsoo deep in conversation in the kitchen. It's a little surprising, as he's not usually the type of guy Kyungsoo takes to. But Baekhyun seems to be full of surprises.

When they get to rehearsal the next day, the presence of Minseok causes barely a flutter and Jongdae tells himself the weirdness is gone. They talk and joke together and he's so busy pretending, that he misses the long searching gazes Minseok gives him. He doesn't notice how quiet he gets when Baekhyun comes up in the conversation, Chanyeol being eager to find out exactly what happened.

He tells himself firmly that the weirdness is gone, so that he doesn't see it anymore.

A few weeks go by in that way. Jongdae is overly cordial to Minseok and Minseok returns in kind. They seem close. Eventually, pretending becomes reality and Jongdae comes to the conclusion that everything has arrived at an acceptable state of normalcy. He doesn't sleep with Baekhyun anymore, but the young man quickly becomes friends with the whole band. He has a way of making everyone like him that rivals Chanyeol's own charm. Even Minseok takes to him, despite an initial reluctance. Baekhyun seems to like him best for cuddling. He calls Jongdae too bony, Chanyeol too tall, and Sehun both too tall and too bony for that. He doesn't quite dare to touch Kyungsoo yet, but he latches on to Minseok whenever he gets the chance, and surprisingly the bassist seems to enjoy it.

"It's his arms," he answers one day when Sehun grumpily wonders what's so great about Minseok hyung. "His arms are so thick. His middle is also thick, it's great to wrap yourself around."

Jongdae's eyes are drawn to Minseok's arms with those words. They are thick. All of a sudden, he imagines himself caught in those arms, naked and whimpering. His breath catches.

_Oh fuck_ , he realizes right then. _I'm attracted to Minseok hyung._

Once he notices that, he starts wondering how he didn't notice it before. Every bit of weirdness from the moment they met is explained. It's rather liberating.

"Soo !" He calls into their appartment when he comes home that night after a shift at his dayjob as a restaurant host. "Soo, I figured it out !"

A dark head pokes out of the door to his room and Kyungsoo gives him a terse, "What ?"

"I like Minseok hyung. That's what was weird."

"Fucking finally," is the only answer he gives as he slams the door. Why becomes evident a few minutes later when Jongdae hears Baekhyun's voice through the wall. He sleeps with headphones on that night. He knows how loud people get when they're with Kyungsoo.

It's easier to be around Minseok once he's aware of his own feelings. Now all he needs to do is refrain from staring too long and repress the desire to kiss him. He's never been ruled by his passions, so it's pretty easy.

But every now and then, Minseok does something that tests Jongdae's willpower. He bites his lower lip when he's working on a difficult song. He flexes his arm a certain way when he picks up his bass. Sometimes he lifts up his shirt and flutters it to cool himself down, giving Jongdae a glimpse of his abs.

"Can you focus, 'Dae ?" Kyungsoo's annoyed voice cuts through his daydream.

"What ?"

"You messed up again. Can you please just focus ?"

"If we have to do this bit a sixth time I'm going to explode," says Sehun from his keyboard. This song is not very interesting for him, and he's the kind of person who needs a lot of stimulation. That's probably why he likes Chanyeol so much. The drummer is the human equivalent of the energizer bunny.

"Yeah, yeah sorry guys," answers Jongdae, taking a deep breath. Minseok smiles at him, a tiny smile that suggests he's almost aware of the effect he has. But he quickly looks away and Jongdae is left to himself, to try and focus.

Despite these occasional bouts of daydreaming, their rehearsals are going well. Kyungsoo's booked them a gig at a local theater. They aren't going to get paid, but that doesn't matter much. Kyungsoo's rich, and he pays for everything the band needs. All they have to invest is their time and enthusiasm, which they all do gladly. Jongdae's pretty sure this is the best band he's ever been in, although that might have something to do with their bassist.

 

 

**

 

 

If he's honest with himself, Jongdae is probably fifty percent of the reason why Minseok joined this band in the first place. They met through a message board for musicians, and after some messaging back and forth with Kyungsoo they finally had coffee together. Minseok was expecting only to meet the band leader that day but Jongdae came too, and he's been under his spell ever since. He can't quite decide if his little crush is reciprocated, though, which is a little weird to him. He knows his strengths and he's usually able to tell when people are attracted to him, but Jongdae is different.

Their first meeting goes brilliantly well. It's short and mostly Kyungsoo talking, but he can feel Jongdae watching him intensely. That's a good sign, as far as Minseok knows, and he thinks that they'll get close really quickly. He wants to ; Jongdae seems really interesting. He looks like he'd be fun to have at a party, and easy to talk to one on one. His smile dazzles Minseok, and he knows instantly - he wants more. But when he tries to get more, as rehearsals begin, he feels a wall go up between them. Jongdae seems wary of him, and he has no idea why.

"I'm not a psychopath. Do I come off as a psychopath, Yixing ?" He asks his best friend one evening as they share a beer.

"Of course not. You're a little scary sometimes, but nowhere near a psychopath."

He frowns. "What do you mean, I'm scary ?"

"Sometimes you look like you wanna tie people up and make them beg for it, y'know ?" Says Yixing easily as Minseok inhales some of his beer through his nose.

"You mean I look like someone who's into bdsm ?"

Yixing shrugs. "Yeah, kinda. You've never tried it ?"

"No ?"

"I think you'd make a pretty great dom, if I'm honest. You love to be in control."

Minseok has thought about it, but he hasn't had the best luck with relationships lately. There hasn't been anyone with whom he'd consider trying out his fantasy, until Jongdae. He often gets flashes, sudden pictures in his mind of Jongdae surrendering to him completely. It never fails to arouse him, which is a little inconvenient during their rehearsals. He hides it well, and he's careful not to let these fantasies take over their interactions as he doesn't want to scare Jongdae off. It's been hard enough to get to a satisfying level of communication.

Surprisingly, the evening he slips and lets himself ask the question that's on his mind the most doesn't ruin that, far from it. Once he admits that he likes to ride his partners, Jongdae seems to decide that it's okay to talk to him. He stops sitting furthest from him and starts to let Minseok in.

It's nice for awhile. Minseok's hunch is confirmed. Jongdae is so easy to talk to that they spend hours together going over everything in their minds. He's not jealous of Sehun anymore, and he revels in their growing intimacy.

And then everything goes sour. Minseok's not sure why, although Yixing says it's his fault when he hears the story.

"Why'd you say you had a date, dude ?"

"It was a joke," yelps Minseok. "A joke ! I was coming to see you."

Yixing sighs deeply. "But how was he supposed to know ?"

"It was obvious. I said it sarcastically."

"Obviously not enough. You're an idiot, Minseok. He must have thought you were telling him subtly that you weren't interested."

"What ? That makes no sense !" But despite his outrage, he knows Yixing is probably right.

It's hard to hear about Baekhyun, especially when Chanyeol insists on bringing up the subject over and over again. Apparently it's been a while since Jongdae has gotten laid, and that's excuse enough to go over the details repeatedly. Minseok seethes inwardly whenever the subject comes up, and he's certain he's going to hate the guy when they do meet. But Baekhyun, it turns out, is a really friendly person. It doesn't hurt that he seems to have a thing for Kyungsoo more than Jongdae, and soon Minseok finds himself smiling back at him. It's hard to resist.

And although he's not usually very cuddly, he doesn't resist the first time Baekhyun wraps himself around him. There's something pleasant about the soft young man, and a comforting tenderness in his embrace. He gives a happy little sigh as Baekhyun cuddles closer, and misses the flash of annoyance on Jongdae's face.

"It's his arms," Minseok hears as an answer to a question he didn't catch. He doesn't immediately realize they're talking about him and keeps his eyes closed a little longer. "His arms are so thick. His middle is also thick, it's great to wrap yourself around."

His eyes fly open. "Are you talking about me ?"

"Sehun is grumpy that you're getting all the cuddles," explains Baekhyun.

"Aw, no, come here Sehun. I got room for two."

And that's how Minseok finds himself in a cuddle pile on the huge comfortable couch Kyungsoo keeps in their studio. He never imagined such a thing would happen to him but he kind of likes it. It would be much nicer if Jongdae joined them, he thinks, and his eyes are drawn to the guitarist who seems to be going through something of a personal revelation. He gives Minseok one odd, intense look before running out of the room.

He doesn't reappear that day, and when he does the wall is back, higher than ever. Jongdae doesn't seem to notice, but it's painfully obvious to Minseok. He doesn't really dare talk to him anymore, because when he does he barely gets an answer. At first he wonders if Jongdae just really hates him, and then he notices that it's happening with everyone and he's just generally unfocused. He doesn't really answer to anyone.

This is really weird, but Minseok has no idea what to do about it. He might have to talk to Kyungsoo. He almost feels like it's his fault and he's messing up the band somehow.

"If we have to do this bit a sixth time I'm going to explode," calls Sehun, cutting through Minseok's thoughts when Jongdae fails his part for the fifth time in a row.

He looks over to see the guitarist breathing deep, apparently trying to calm himself. When their eyes meet he gives him a small encouraging smile before he remembers that things are weird between them and he might scare him off. He looks away, hoping he hasn't made the situation worse. This can't go on for much longer, he decides. Something has to change.

 

 

**

 

 

It's the night before their first show. Kyungsoo got the keys and they're at the theater trying out the equipment, playing through their set to make sure everything works and everyone is up to scratch. Baekhyun is there too, and no one is quite sure why but no one complains. He cheers loudly at the end of every song.

"Go, babe !" He calls after a particularly impressive vocal performance from Kyungsoo.

"Stop calling me that," the shorter growls into the mic, sending Baekhyun into a fit of laughter.

Jongdae's too busy staring at Minseok again to pay attention to them. Something about the lighting and the sleeveless shirt he's wearing is insanely sexy. They've been playing for a while and there's a slight sheen of sweat on his arms and neck. It's so similar to his daydreams that Jongdae is caught in another one featuring very few items of clothing.

"What ?" Asks Minseok, turning to him all of a sudden.

"What ?"

"You're looking at me funny," answers the bassist.

"Alright everyone, take five," calls Kyungsoo, jumping off the stage to go talk to Baekhyun. Sehun and Chanyeol immediately exit the stage as well, leaving Jongdae and Minseok standing in front of each other.

"Everything okay Dae ?"

"Uh, yeah."

Minseok doesn't seem to notice his slight shift from one foot to the other. He bites his lip before speaking.

"Look, I feel like things have been a little weird lately," He says, not quite meeting Jongdae's eye. He's nervous. "And I don't know.. did I do something ? Have I upset you ?"

"What ? No, hyung, of course not."

"Okay but still," he runs a hand through his hair, ruffling it up as he goes. Jongdae's eyes follow the flex of his biceps. "Is something wrong ? You don't really talk to me anymore."

".. Sorry.."

"So there is something ?" Just then, he slides his hand into his shirt to scratch his chest. Seeing this, Jongdae sighs deeply. Minseok looks straight at him. "What ?"

Jongdae takes a step closer. "Look, I'm really trying."

Minseok steps back, unnerved, but Jongdae keeps advancing. "But seriously, hyung. Do you have to ?" Their eyes are locked together and Minseok's never felt this much tension between them.

"What ?" He whispers, eyes slightly widened, his back now pressed up against the wall. They're in the wings of the stage now, and Jongdae stops just a foot away from him.

"Fuck, hyung. You need to watch out." Jongdae takes a step closer and puts his hand against the wall, trapping Minseok. At this distance he can smell his shampoo and sweat, and it's not helping at all. He breathes out shakily, and all of a sudden Minseok smiles. His gaze gets fierce as it runs down again to Jongdae's lips and back up. He understands the weirdness. Jongdae's been holding himself back. He's been trying to stay in control. But Minseok is going to shatter that.

"Or else ?" He whispers with a raise of his perfect eyebrow, and Jongdae breaks under the challenge.

He presses himself closer, catching Minseok's lips with his as he wraps his arms around his back. The older returns the kiss passionately and somehow the positions are reversed. Jongdae's back slams into the wall as Minseok lifts his legs to lock around his waist. The feel of his arms is exactly what Jongdae's always imagined and yet somehow better.

"I want you to ride me," pants Minseok when they pull apart. Jongdae smiles. He lets himself down and taking his hand, pulls him into the dressing-rooms he noticed earlier. As soon as the door closes behind them, Minseok's hands are all over him, pushing him towards the tiny couch in the corner.

 

This is going to be fun.

 

As Minseok runs his hands along Jongdae's pliant body, he can barely contain himself. The whimpers he produces are the biggest turn-on. How did he even keep himself from jumping him before ?

Just then, Jongdae sits up to pull his shirt off, and Minseok has to take a step back.

 

"Fuck, Dae, you're so hot.." He whispers, almost to himself.

 

Jongdae preens under his reverent look, he loves the positive attention, but it's not long before he gets impatient.

 

"Are you gonna stay over and look, or are you gonna come here and fuck me ?"

 

"Honestly both of those options sound good," replies Minseok with a cheeky grin. He's not expecting Jongdae to immediately reach into his pants and start touching himself, staring at him the whole time.

 

"Are you sure ?" He asks quietly, before letting out a small moan.

 

"Don't." Minseok's eyes darken and Jongdae stills, caught in their power. "Only when I tell you to." 

 

There's a tense silence that they both savour before Jongdae slowly removes his hand and an even longer one before he whispers simply, never taking his eyes off Minseok, "Yes Sir."

 

 

 

 *

**Author's Note:**

> This just sort of happened while I was listening to the japanese album.
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you liked it ! :)
> 
>  


End file.
